GleeDo: Allies
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: The songs 2 A.M and Lights On are not from me. This is the second episode from the first Fiction which is called The Rise of the fremenies. Santana still doesn't want Quinn and Dominick together. Rachel is on the war path but her actions for payback leads to a shocking kiss. Please read chapter four and comment on how you want the next episode to go.
1. Lima Heights crazy

GleeDo: Allies

By

Bornthisway201f

Part One

It was the following day...Finn and Dominick looked like they went toe to toe in a boxing match which was by far the most physical fight this school has ever seen. Both of them were facing suspension but Mr. Figgins figure that since Dominick has brought more people wanting to donate to the school then he shouldn't be suspended.

" Dominick is a cashcow for this school and if you want to punish him have him join New Directions." Sue said who popped in for no reason and then said for Figgy to suspend FInn. "I would love to see that from this sun of a bitch but Finn is a good Quarterback and it also seems like he is needed in Glee club. I want you to reconsidered not suspending Finn because if you do then your CASHCOW won't perform well." Dominick said given Sue a dirty look because he has stroke.

Dominick and Finn left the Principal's office then Marbiel Lopez walked in and gave Dominick a look. He knew that he was going to be in trouble when he got home.

He looked at Finn and said, "I hate you." He walked to his mother and started speaking Spanish that made Mr. Schuster surprised to hear on school grounds

Lopez Household(That night)

Brittany sat perfectly still as she heard the arguing that was coming from upstairs and she was in shock by some of the things she understood that was in Spanish. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Quinn. The blond cheerleader walked in to hear arguing in Spanish from Santana's parents, Santana and Dominick.

"How bad is it up there?" Quinn asked and Brittany responded, "Santana's parents want Dominick not to fight in school any more for no reason and Dominick told everyone why he fought. San went all Lima heights on him saying something about cutting him with razor blades and Mama Lopez got bandages from her attack. Dominick called Santana a series of bad names and San went all Lima Heights on him again.."

"Maybe I should leave for now." Quinn said and Brittany then wanted to ask Q a question. "Do you just want Dominick because he's on television? Are you a Kayne Digger?" Brittany asked point blank and then Santana walked downstairs. "Seriously Gold Digger get the fuck out of my house!" Santana yelled at Quinn from across the room. "Santana! You are grounded!" Her mother yelled and then she went for broke.

"Stop rubbing up on my brother like a perra in heat! I am sick of you!" Santana yelled and walked upstairs with Brittany in tow. Dominick walked downstairs to see Quinn turned around then left. Dominick went after her and they were outside.

"Quinn!" Dominick yelled and Quinn told him to go away. "My sister doesn't speak for me." Dominick said and Quinn turned around then said, "I'm not a Gold Digger. I don't sing for everyone! I really missed you when you were gone; I can't take this anymore, just stay away from me." Quinn got into her car and drove off quick. Dominick knew what he was going to do tomorrow.


	2. Lights On

GleeDo: Allies

By

Bornthisway201f

Part Two

It was the following day and Dominick walked in...Mr. Schue introduce Dominick and he stood in the front.

"Before we get start I like to apologize for my behavior towards you Finn. I was taught to defend my family when you feel they been disrespected and I lost my cool. I love my sister even if I can't stand her right now and so..." Dominick said and Finn who was sitting on the other side walked up to shake his hand.

"Dude I think it's cool that you defend your sister like that and Santana I owe you an apology for saying it meant nothing. It was my first time and it's always going to special." Finn said and Santana scoff then looked at Finn. "Whatever." Santana said and Mr. shue wanted Dominick to audition

So Dominick starting to sing and so he decides on a song and looked at Quinn...

_**Dominick Sings:**_

_**Never really said too much**_

_**Afraid it wouldn't be enough**_

_**Just try to keep my spirits up**_

_**When there's no point in grieving**_

_**Doesn't matter anyway**_

_**Words could never make me stay**_

_**Words will never take my place**_

_**When you know I'm leaving**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Something I rely on to get home**_

_**One I can feel at night**_

_**A naked light, a fire to keep me warm**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Even in the daylight, shine on**_

_**And when it's late at night you can look inside**_

_**You won't feel so alone**_

_**You know we've been down that road**_

_**What seems a thousand times before**_

_**My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons**_

_**That roll out underneath my heels**_

_**And you don't know how bad it feels**_

_**To leave the only one that I have ever believed in**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Something I rely on to get home**_

_**One I can feel at night**_

_**A naked light, a fire to keep me warm**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Even in the daylight, shine on**_

_**And when it's late at night you can look inside**_

_**You won't feel so alone**_

_Dominick kneels in front of Quinn and she tries her best to ignore it but can't..._

_**Dominick Sings:**_

_**Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck**_

_**When the signal keeps on breaking up**_

_**When the wires cross in my brain**_

_**You'll start my heart again**_

_**When I come along**_

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Something I rely on to get home**_

_**One I can feel at night**_

_**A naked light, a fire to keep me warm**_

_**Dominick Sings:**_

_**Try to leave a light on when I'm gone**_

_**Even in the daylight, shine on**_

_**And when it's late at night you can look inside**_

_**Dominick and Quinn sings:**_

_**You won't feel so alone**_

Dominick made eye contact with Quinn then walked to his seat. So a few others did the assignment and Finn did Someday from Nickelback fell on deaf ears with Rachel. So Mr. Schue was happy with how the assignment went and Rachel raised her hands.

"I were like to propose that Finn Hudson be kicked out as Co-Captain of Glee Club and I was also want is pecker cut off." Rachel said and everyone gave Ms. Berry a look after that. Santana laughed her ass off and Dominick yelled out, "Damn." It was contagious that a few start to snicker as Rachel looked around and was confused on why everyone thought it was funny.


	3. Unlikely Allies

GleeDo: Allies

By

BornThisway201f

Part Three

Gym

"Can she do that?" Dominick asked and Finn was speechless. "Dude she broke up with the Douche and you lie about sleeping with someone else. You had a get out of jail free card." Puck said and Dominick silently agrees.

"I know but Rachel now wants my head." Finn asked and Dominick responded, "Which one?" "Just don't fall asleep for a while, I mean she's not the type of girl who could break into a house or someone weren't give her the keys." Dominick said and Finn reminded himself he has to talk to Kurt later.

"Listen Finn, women sometimes need to vent and I'm sure she was blowing off stream Bobbit, I mean Finn." Dominick said and the guys couldn't stop laughing.

Arianna was on stage dancing to something and Mecedres walked in.

Auditorium

Mercedes walked in to see Arianna working on a few dance steps in her stocking feet as she saw her knee high converse sneakers on the side. "Talk about being dedicated." Mercedes said and Arianna turned around to the diva then responded, "Performing is like air to me."

She turned to see Arianna missing a step and going through the same routine. "Rachel doesn't speak for all of us, you're not bad but I got to say that the last note could have been stronger." Mercedes said and Arianna shook her head because she agreed with that. "It was fun to sing that song." Arianna said and Mercedes then walked over to her then said, "That was a bold choice to sing Tina and to Santana of all people."

"I really like her maybe I just like abusing myself but she's bold and hot all in the same breath. It's refreshing. My interested is not to try and upstage people but I just like connecting with the audience and I'm sorry but Quinn and Dominick need to get together." Arianna said and Mercedes responded, "I agree but Quinn has been hurt a lot. Maybe we could we could help."

"As long as Rachel were stop breathing down my neck thinking I'm here to hog the spotlight." Arianna said.

"You just did a very bad cover of a legendary song but you are right about the spotlight" Rachel said and Arianna isn't going to take that well. "Rachel we're here to work together and Arianna seems….."

"Just because you are from New York City doesn't give you the right to believe you are better than anyone." Rachel said and Arianna responded, "You know what Rachel? I'm here because I love Music and everything about it. Don't Rain On my Parade was a challenge for me that..."

"You fail at." Rachel responded back and left as Arianna looked pissed afterwards.

"Why don't we go and worked on the other project?" Mercedes tried to calm her new friend down.


	4. Surprise ending

_GleeDo: Allies_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Four _

_Rachel walked to the locker the next day and then slammed it hard. She couldn't believe how this girl wanted to take everything she worked so hard for. She didn't like Finn and was just ignoring him then turned to see Arianna walked to Dominick. _

"_I don't know you very well but I think you need to connect with a certain cheerleader." Arianna said and Dominick responded, " How do you know?" _

"_I'm Bi-sexual I know how a woman thinks." Arianna told him and he responded, "What do you suggested?" "I think you need to talk to Quinn and lay it all out for her." Arianna told Dominick and he was very interested in the idea Arianna was about to tell her. _

_Rachel smiled knowing that Santana won't like this. _

"_Can I talk to you Mr. Schuster?" Finn asked as he walked in Mr. Schuster told him to come in. "Do you think Rachel is going to go through this?" Finn asked and Mr. Schuster responded, "I don't think you will be voted out but I could see where she's coming from." Finn shook his head and said, "I handled it badly…" "You have to take in consideration that it's hard for Rachel to open up. Why don't we walk and talk about this outside?" Mr. Schuster asked. _

_Rachel knew she was taking a chance in talked to Santana. "I know you don't like me but you might want to hear this." Rachel said and Santana responded, "You have my attention for a minute. 59, 58. 57." _

"_Arianna and Mercedes are working to get Quinn and Dominick together." Rachel said and Santana closed the door then looked at him. "You better not be laying Berry." _

"_Mija." Santana's mother walked to her daughter and added, "You need to clear your plans for tonight, Dominick's father wants to have dinner with all of us and is bringing his girlfriend in hopes to bury the hatchet." _

"_Are you kidding?" Santana asked and added, "Do you mind Berry." "Whose his girlfriend?" Santana asked and her mother responded, "Shelby Cochran." Rachel stopped for a second and turned around because she heard this. _

_Choir Room _

_"I'm not a Kayne Digger that Santana called me, I really like him and I shouldn't have pushed him away. I just listened to my dad and I screw up." Quinn said and Mercedes responded, "Does he know that?" Quinn shook her head no._

_"Then tell him." Mercedes said and Quinn turned to her then said, "i just don't want to take everyone's shit anymore, I want to be with him and I can't even go home anymore. It's getting to me everything and I see him….I don't' see status and scares the shit out of me." "Why don't you want to go home anymore?" Mercedes asked and Quinn told Mercedes that she's still living at home but barely spoke to her mother._

_"I keep remembering when I came home, I saw a pamphlet about abortion and I asked my mom about it. She told me that she wanted to show it to me sooner. I still can't forgive her; maybe I just can't believe she thought I wanted to kill my own child." Mercedes was speechless and Arianna caught the tail end of the conversation with Dominick listening. _

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

_**Arianna Sings:**_

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_**Mecedres and Arianna Sings:**_

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_Quinn sees Dominick and realizes that he heard her but isn't angry for some reason_

_**Dominick Sings:**_

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

_**Arianna and Mecedres Sings:**_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

_**Quinn and DOminick Sings:**_

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_**Dominick Sings:**_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you'd only try turning around._

_Arianna and cedes pushed them even closer then walk over to the side_

_**Quinn sings:**_

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary..._

_**Dominick Sings:**_

_Screaming out loud_

_**Quinn and Dominick Sings:**_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_and breathe, just breathe_

_woah breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Quinn and Dominick Sings:_

_Oh breathe, just breathe._

_Dominick looks at Quinn with googly eyes and they share their first kiss as Arianna and Mercedes clapped their hands. "Still want to stay away from me." Dominick said and Quinn shook her head no. _

_"I think our work here is done." Arianna said and Mercedes walked out with her as Dom and Quinn are lost in their own world. _

_Santana slams the door open and Rachel standing there splashing water on her face in the bathroom_

"_Can you just stay out of my life for one minute?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "I'm not in your life, my mother did this not me! You have no idea what this is like." "I'm sure because you're the fucking victim!" Santana yelled and Rachel responded, "….Fuck off Santana!" _

_Santana slaps Rachel and the Hispanic born woman was shocked. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean too I'm just tired of that man fucking my life over! I had to wait two years to actually live with my brother! Quinn is all up on him and…..I'm sorry." Santana took a cloth and put it on her face._

"_Thank you." Rachel said and Santana responded, "It's fuck up Berry how your mother doesn't tell you that she's back." "I agree but I have gotten used to it."_

_Rachel told Santana little choke up and Ms. Lopez actually gave her a hug while she was crying then it happened. They share a kiss which was maybe comforting or something else but someone saw them. _

_**Preview**_

_This kiss went from can be explain to being a lot more and they stopped. "What was that?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "Berry that was a kiss." "I realize what it was but you know you kissed me." Rachel reminded Santana and asked, "Was it bad?" As they did it again they got into it. _

_Someone had saw the kiss and was very upset about it….Who do you think should see it?_

_A) Brittany_

_B) Kurt_

_C) Mercedes and Arianna_


End file.
